Janembuu
Janembuu is the most powerful form of Buunemba. He was born when Gogeta proved too much for Buunumba, resulting the Eternal Fusion to power up to his true form. This form rivals the power of Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. He is one of the most malicious and intelligent villains in DBAF. Birth and Rematch With Buunemba almost oblierated by Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta, the monster was left with no other options but to transform. With the Saiyan Gogeta doing nothing to prevent Buunemba from achieving his powerful form, Buunemba transformed creating Janembuu. Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta was impressed, saying he was in dire need of decent competition. But Janembuu wasn't intrigued anymore and proceeded to fight Gogeta. The Saiyan Fusion was almost killed by the vicious monster's assualt and even an Ultra Big Bang Kamehameha wasn't enough. Gogeta started considering his next ascension, but Janembuu who has already witnessed Gogeta's Super Saiyan abilities, refused the transformation and continued to pound Gogeta. Eventually, the Fusion's time ran out and he defused into SSJ 2 Goku and Vegeta. Janembuu preapared a Hell's Gate to finish the Saiyans off. Fusion and Death Hell's Gate missed narrowly as Goku and Vegeta trample across the monster, inflicting him little damage. They fought with him, exerting all their power into a Super Kamehameha and Super Galick Gun respectively. However, a Super Breath was all it took it deflect that attack. Seeing no alternative, the two powered up to their most powerful forms, Super Saiyan 3. In this form, they gave Janembuu trouble, since the monster wasn't able to keep up with their speed. But Janembuu said he wasn't going to play around any more and quickly unleashed a brutal assualt. The Saiyans were beaten badly and crushed but before Buunemba crushed them, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport them to the Sacred World of the Kais. Janembuu, angry that his victims fled, started to power up angrily and started to tear up the planet. But the Saiyans returned and caught the monster off guard. Janembuu noticed that both Saiyans were at full rest and were holding some type of earrings... Before Janembuu could piece what the earrings had done to him, the two Saiyans perfectly fused, creating the strongest warrior- Vegito. The warrior at his Super Saiyan 3 form shook the earth involuntarily and he cockily considered powering down. But before he could, Janembuu powered up to full, and Vegito used Instant Transmission to teleport to another planet before Earth exploded. Then the two fought, shaking the universe with explosive power. But the longer they fought, the more Janembuu was loosing energy, due to the enormous power output. Vegito decided to send Janembuu packing and started to form Mega Final Kamehameha. After thanking Janembuu for a great battle, he fired the powerful attack. Buunemba retured with his own signuature attack, Vanishing Hell's Gate. However, Kamehameha triumped and sent Buunemba into the core, vanquishing him. Category:Majin Category:Fanon Category:Character Category:Evil character Category:Villain Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Fusions Category:Fanon Character Category:Transformation Category:Transformations Category:Power Ups Category:Pink Category:Characters created by Ultimate Vegito 13 Category:Villains